When foodstuffs are packaged in tubular packaging sheaths which consist of plastic, natural intestine or netting and are closed by closing clips applied by closing machines, it is often desired to insert into the closing clip a tag which is provided with the inscription required on the packaging sheath. In some countries there are even regulations prescribing such tags to be provided with a large amount of information concerning the contents, weight, price per unit, total price and expiration date. The required information should easily be legible and clearly arranged on the tag and the tag must permit the inscription to be applied, mostly printed, before or after the sheath is closed, e.g., in automatic weighing plants. For this reason a sufficient size, particularly a sufficient width, is required. Besides, such tags must have a portion which can readily be received by the closing clip and can be gripped as the packaging sheath is closed.